


Fifteen Minutes

by Wind-At-Her-Heels (Countess_Eliza)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Needs a Hug, Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Pepper Potts, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heels
Summary: Morgan had been a superhero for, like, fifteen minutes. That was, before she got kidnapped and had to be saved by Peter. But at least she had stopped a car robbery, even if she was the one that they stole instead. One shot. I don't own cover art.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Fifteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into Marvel. Be warned, that I've seen the movies out of order. I watched Ant-Man and Wasp, Black Panther, and Spider Man: Far From Home before watching Endgame. I'm super late to this fandom (it seems like, at least), but what pulled me in was Morgan ('cause she's a cinnamon roll) and Irondad. This is my first attenpt at writing these character, so I apologize if they seem out of character. 
> 
> I don't own Marvel.

Morgan snuck another glance at her freedom. The window was the only thing she lived for currently. A fight was going to break out anytime now. This time she would be the one to stop it. Not Peter. Not any of the Avengers. Not her mother. They would all have to rely on her for once.

"Miss Stark!" her teacher exclaimed, "Are you ready to rejoin the class?"

"No quite yet, Ms. White. I just need another minute to gaze willingly at my freedom." Her class erupted into laughter as she took one last look out the window. Once she turned back, Ms. White was not amused.

"Inappropriate, Miss Stark."

"Sorry, ma'am."

Back to the lecture about the big bang. Morgan caught herself looking out the window again. She needed to stop. Paranoia about someone robbing a vending machine wasn't going to get her anywhere. Her friend, Jody slipped her a slip of paper.

_Jody: What are you doing?_

_Morgan: Looking out the window, duh._

_Jody: You seem paranoid. _

_Morgan: Wow! Thanks a lot, Jody._

_Jody: What's up?_

_Morgan: Nothing. _

_Jody: Then why aren't you paying attention? _

_Morgan: Technically, you aren't by passing this note.___

_ _Jody help up her notebook to prove that she had been taking notes. Part of Morgan was convinced that Jody had a superpower like that. Always multitasking, yet able to make everything prefect. Morgan rolled her eyes and took the paper back._ _

_ _ _Morgan: I've already known this since I was seven. _ _ _

_ _ _Jody: How? Even I don't really understand it. _ _ _

_ _ _Morgan: Peter helped me. _ _ _

_ _ _Jody: Oh___ _ _

_ _ _ _Their conversation ended there. The bell was about to ring. Morgan packed up her things, casting one last look at the vending machine. She swung her backpack around her shoulder. The two girls chatted before the bell rung. About homework and just how difficult their classes could be. Jody was the only reason why Morgan kept coming to this "nerd school"._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Once her mother found out about it, she was forced to take the entrance exam. Morgan tried to fail it. She really had, but somehow the acceptance letter found itself in her mailbox.  
That's how she ended up being driven by Peter to Bronx's School of Science. Morgan got around campus fine avoiding those that she could tell she should avoid. That was when she saw Jody Long being bullied by the "popular" nerds. Furious, Morgan defended the girl. Afterwards, they became instant best friends._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Most of the kids at school were convinced that she only got in because she was a Stark. There may have been some truth to it, but if Morgan had to choice, she would be at the other "normal" high school with all her friends. There, the material might be too easy for her, but she had loads of friends. Morgan was popular there and not because of her name. She wished with all her heart to go back._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She entered her English class with her head bowed. It was her least favorite class. Writing essays wasn't nearly as exciting as running experiments. Morgan took her seat next to the window. This time, showing an ATM just waiting to be robbed. A group of kids were right next to her, joking around. Reminding Morgan of the friends that she had lost. Her ears perked up at the mention of her name._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I don't understand Morgan's deal," said one of them, "Just because she's a Stark doesn't mean she's better then everyone else."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Well, except for the Long girl. What's her name? Judith?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jody. Morgan yearned to correct. Not Judith. She would kill you if you ever called her that. Morgan had done it once before and planned to never do it again. Anything to not have to repeat that experience._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Well, anyway. . ."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The tarty bell rang, introducing a new class to gaze out the window. "Guarding" the ATM. Morgan was mostly ignored by her classmates. While they broke off into pairs for the next assignment, she still sat there, pretending to not exist. Until a very scared looking boy approached her, mumbling a request to be partners. Morgan gestured to the empty desk next to her. After receiving a few more instructions, they got done to analyzing an Edgar Allen Poe poem._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Her eyes wondered over to the window, not expecting anyone to be there. Instead Morgan found two men looking over an Audi. They looked over their shoulders every once in a while. As if they were about to steal the car. This was her chance. To prove that she was more than a late billionaire's daughter._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Morgan, hey, uh, Morgan." Her partner waved his hand in front of her face. "Can we, uh, finish this?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"S-sorry, I'll be right back." She cast another look just to be sure that the robbers were still there and grabbed her backpack._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She lunged for the door. Her teacher met her there. He looked her over._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"And where are you planning on going?" he asked._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Gosh, what was it with teachers getting in her way today?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"May I use the restroom?" Morgan replied, "It's a girl thing. . ."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Her teacher didn't ask anymore questions. Simply got out of the way and Morgan slipped out. She glanced down at the watch she was forced to wear daily. A tracker. Without thinking, she ripped it off, stuffing in her locker. Morgan ducked through the backdoor. Kids were able to ditch school all the time this way. It was her first time, but it was for a good cause._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Peter had taught her physics and math, but also how to fight. First, it was to protect herself. Soon enough though, it had turned into combat training. He told her that she was about ready to take on the bad guys. Morgan knew that he was kidding, but still took it to heart. She was ready to fight crime. She approached the car thieves. She cleared her throat before speaking._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I don't think that you should be stealing that. Or anything, really," Morgan told them, making the two men jump. She memorized their features. One had bright red hair that was worth noting. The other was a lot younger, maybe in his mid-twenties, and short. Both reeked of alcohol._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The Redhead laughed. A hard and unpleasant sound. His friend followed suit. Morgan felt helpless as they stood there, laughing at her._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I'm not afraid to report this," she warned. This was wrong and she knew it._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yeah? To who? A teacher?" asked Shorty, chuckling. He scanned her. "You seem familiar. . ."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Panic rose in her chest, sweeping through the rest of her like ice. Morgan took a few steps back. They couldn't know. Of course, they would know. It wasn't like she had been famous before. The two others began taking steps towards her. Someone needed to look outside the window and see her. They would, right? There was no winning this one. Morgan prepared herself mentally to fight._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You're Stark's daughter, aren't you?" Redhead said. He gestured to Shorty to go behind her. Morgan turned around._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Redhead wrapped his arm around her neck. Morgan attempted to kick him back. Shorty shot her a grin that made her shiver as he placed the cloth around her mouth. She struggled against them. Trying hard to keep herself awake. Shorty tied the rag around her lips. She felt herself being shoved into a trunk. Blood mixed with spilled liquor made her want to puke. Morgan couldn't. She had to concentrate on staying awake. Be awake. Stay awake._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Just try. . ._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _A soft groan escaped her lips as Morgan opened her eyes. Her head was spinning. How long had it been? A few minutes? Maybe a day? The rag was still tied around her neck, a miracle that it hadn't chocked her. Morgan rubbed her stomach, trying to keep her breakfast down. It was what her mother did whenever she felt like this._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Her dad had been kidnapped. Apparently it was just a thing that the Starks did. Morgan had been kidnapped before and she was fine. Tony's abduction had led him to becoming Iron Man. Perhaps, this was just part of her origin story. Or Morgan could be killed and dumped in a hole. Or held for ransom and grounded the minute she got home._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Curse this trunk to be windowless. Morgan would be able to at least make a guess at what time it was. Had school gotten out? Was Jody waiting for her in their spot? Someone had to have noticed her disappearance. If no one had, Morgan was going to die._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She was only fourteen. That was too young to die. Morgan tried to push the thought out of her mind. They wouldn't kill her. But instead they could do much worse. She had heard stories. Elizabeth Smart. Elsie Paroubek. Barbara and Patricia Grimes. She could be next. Morgan H. Stark on Buzzfeed Unsolved._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The thought made her grab the rag and empty her breakfast onto it._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Morgan didn't know how much longer they were in the car for. She breathed through her mouth, so she didn't have to smell the bile. The car stopped, suddenly, making her fly into the air. Morgan pushed herself to her knees, only to be thrown down again. She couldn't hear anything._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The trunk door opened. Peter was there, dressed in his Spider Man suit. Morgan gave him a weak smile to prove that she was alright. He relaxed after seeing her. The adopted siblings embraced each other. Redhead was gaining up on Peter, a pipe in his hand, ready to strike._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Look out!" Morgan warned._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _His Spidey Sense beat her to it. Peter turned around, just in time to block the pipe. With the flick of his wrist, Redhead was tied up by webs. He gestured for her to stay._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Stay down, Mo," Peter ordered, swinging away._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"But-"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Stay there!"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Morgan ducked behind the car, taking in her surroundings. They were in one of the surrounding New York neighborhoods. Peaceful and quiet until they barged in. She hadn't been out for too long, then. The police arrived, followed by an ambulance. Peter had finished tying up her captors. They were questioned. Peter stayed by her side. Morgan tried to get out of the trip to the hospital with no success. It helped that Peter was by her side the entire time._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Really, I'm fine," she tried to tell the EMTs. A headache was beginning to form at the base of her skull. "Nothing bad really happened. I've been kidnapped before."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"That's why we're here," Peter commented._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She looked up at him, as they took her blood pressure. "How did you know that I had gone missing? I. . ." Morgan couldn't get herself to admit that she had taken the watch off._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Well, I noticed that you had taken your tracker off and we got a call from the school. You're not the type to skip school, so I made a few lucky guesses," he explained._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Oh. Morgan blinked. She was beginning to feel dizzy again. A fog was spreading around her. One of the EMTs shinned a light over her face. Needles dung deep into her skull. Morgan turned her head away. Peter told them something. The light went away._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Where's Happy? And Mom?" she asked, closing her eyes._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _One of the EMTs must have noticed that she was closing her eyes. "Keep her awake."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Hey, Mo, open your eyes. There's no lights, I promise," Peter soothed. That was the last thing she wanted, but Morgan opened them. He grinned, "Both of them are meeting us at the hospital."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _She covered her face with her hands. Morgan didn't want to face anyone. She had been dumb enough to think that she could stop a car robbery. Her, a normal fourteen-year-old girl that went to a nerd school. Morgan desperately wanted to place the blame on someone else. The first sight she saw was Peter._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You know, it's kind of your fault, too," she told him, "It was your idea to teach me how to fight behind Mom's and Happy's back."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _His eyebrows knitted together. "What did you say?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Shoot. Morgan should have said anything other then that. "Uh, never mind. But I was a superhero for, like, fifteen minutes." A little lie like that wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides, she had distracted them, so that they didn't steal the car. Instead they stole her._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"And in that time, you got yourself kidnapped and I had to come to the rescue."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _An awkward silence spread. Morgan didn't feel like talking. Her head was pounding in her ears. The EMTs asked her questions about what had happened. She hesitated before answering them. Only after they were done, she spoke to Peter again._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"How's MJ and the baby doing?" Morgan asked, knowing fully well that MJ's pregnancy was his weakness._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"This isn't about the baby, Morguna. It's about how you got freaking kidnapped for a second time!" he exclaimed, "You could've died! And if you died. . . It would be like your dad dying all over again. I couldn't live with that guilt-"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Her eyes filled with tears at the mention of her father. Morgan hadn't cried over his death in years. She hated herself for suddenly being so emotional about it. "You weren't even his biological son! You don't understand what it's like. I still miss him every day. He would know what to do if he was still here. But because of you, he's dead!" Morgan let her tears fall. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They tickled as they fell down her cheeks. The doctors offered her a tissue, which she took._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Peter didn't answer. He turned around. She could tell that he was wiping away tears. Instinctively, she did as well. Guilt settled in her chest._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I-I'm so sorry, Peter," she stuttered, "I-I shouldn't have said that."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I'm not mad at you." Peter turned around, setting a hand on her shoulder._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Y-You're not?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"No. I just miss him. That's all."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Morgan bit her lip. Her headache had covered the rest of her skull. Throbbing. She whipped away the rest of her tears. Peter held her close to him. Just like he used to do when she was younger. It was comforting, even still._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Tell me about him?" Morgan requested._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They spent the rest of the ride to the hospital, swapping stories about Tony. Some Morgan had already heard, but she didn't care. They were still fun to hear. Morgan enjoyed every second of it. Peter distracted her from her headache, which the EMTs had given her medication for, announcing that it was a concussion. Other then that, Morgan's ankle had been sprained._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Once at the hospital, Peter held her hand, as they wheeled Morgan inside. He waved to her, once he couldn't hold on anymore. The last sight she saw before going in for inspection._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Morgan hated the way that the ace bandage felt on her. Everything seemed to tick her off now. The lights had been too bright, so they were dimmed down. Her IV was itchy. The drink that the nurse had given her tasted like lemons. Morgan was trying to wait (and dread, a little) for her mom to come in. She could hear her mom, Peter, and Happy talking to a doctor outside. Finally, the door opened._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Oh my, gosh!" Pepper exclaimed, sprinting to the bed, "Tell me everything that happened. Are you okay?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom," Morgan replied, grateful for her mother's arms around her._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Peter told us everything. You actually ran out to stop a car theft? And you took off your watch?" Pepper asked, a judging gaze set in her eyes._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I'm grounded, aren't I?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Once we get home, yes. The doctor wants you staying here for the night."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Why? I'm fine!"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Pepper sighed. "It's for the best, honey. Now, tell me what happened."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Morgan shot a look at Peter, who only shrugged. She explained what had happened, trying not to focus in on how she had skipped school. Pepper's lips tightened when Morgan mentioned that. Happy took a deep breath at how she had left her phone and watch at school. Peter, who still didn't know everything, listened intently. Making no comment.  
Morgan sent him a grateful look for that. Pepper didn't seem up for the long talk about skipping school and all that. She stayed the night at the hospital. Peter had to leave, fearing MJ's response for being gone so long._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The moment she got home, Morgan was grounded from all electronics and hanging out with friends. She was allowed ten minutes to tell her friends what had happened. Afterwards, Morgan hopped out of bed, still not used to the crutches, and pulled out her dad's old mask. She needed to hear his voice right now. Morgan flipped the message on._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _"I love you, 3000."___ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did these characters justice. I already have several more ideas for more stories. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
